The present invention relates generally to replaceable filter elements, and more particularly to a replaceable filter elements that include an integral locking mechanism to affix the replaceable filter element to a corresponding filter housing.
Filter assemblies for filtering liquids such as engine oil, hydraulic oil and fuel are well known in the art. A fuel filter assembly is installed in the engine fuel lines to remove grit and other contaminants from the fuel or other fluids before it is used to increase the service life of the fluid system and associated components. Disposable or xe2x80x9cthrow awayxe2x80x9d type fluid filters are also known in the art. The disposable fluid filter, however, represents a waste of natural resources, labor and materials.
To solve this problem in the past, a reusable fluid filter assembly having a detachable cover, a filter element, and a housing, having a hollow central core to permit the replacement of the filter element, has been developed and is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,416 issued Dec. 8, 1998, to Caterpillar Inc., discloses such a reusable filter assembly. A typical reusable filter assembly has a filter housing which contains a filter element used for filtering the fuel as it circulates through the housing. The housing ordinarily has a first end adapted for coupling the filter assembly to the engine block of the internal combustion engine by means of an externally threaded housing that threads onto a corresponding internally threaded configuration on the engine block. The housing also has a second end that is ordinarily closed.
A recurring problem with reusable filter units such as the type described above, occurs when the owner of the vehicle and/or the maintenance technician servicing the internal combustion engine removes the filter element for replacement. The owner of the vehicle and/or the maintenance technician may dispose of the used filter element but unknowingly fail to replace the filter element or replace the filter element with a sub-standard will-fit filter. Since the threaded reusable housing attaches to the engine, it is possible to attach the housing to the engine without the correct replacement filter installed, or any filter installed for that matter. Operation of the fluid systems without a filter element or without the correct filter element can jeopardize the integrity of the filtering system, resulting in very serious consequences.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more problems identified above.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a replaceable filter element is provided. The replaceable filter element comprises: a central tube having radially oriented apertures; a filter element concentrically disposed about the central tube; a filter coupling mechanism disposed proximate a first end of the central tube; and a locking mechanism integrally disposed at a second end of the central tube. The locking mechanism includes a female receptacle coaxially oriented with the central tube and a plurality of tangs axially extending and spaced around the periphery of the female receptacle, such that the tangs adapted for engaging and locking a corresponding male member.